1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector to be used in a personal computer or the like for connecting and disconnecting a card to the personal computer. Here, the card generally refers to a memory card such as personal computer (PC) card or the like.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A conventional stacked card connector has an insulator body supporting contact elements. The card connector has two insulator bodies forwardly extending in parallel with each other to form a space therebetween. The card connector further has two metal shield plates fixed to the insulator body to cover the space, so that a card receiving slot is provided. The shield plates defined an upper wall and a lower wall of the card receiving slot. The shield plates have outer sides extending onto outer side surfaces of the arms. The shield plates are for protecting the card in the card receiving slot from ambient electromagnetic noise or the electromagnetic interference (EMI).
A prior art discloses a stacked card connector that has two insulator body superposed on each other, hereinafter as an upper insulator body and a lower insulator body, and two metal shield plates mounted on corresponding upper insulator body and lower insulator body. On each outer lateral side surface of the shield plate, a pair of standing foots extends therefrom to engaging with a printed circuit board. Thereby, the two standing foots on the upper metal shield are longer than that of the lower standing foots as a result of the upper insulator body. Each standing foots has a through hole for a position member passing through. When the two shields are coupled, a pair of screws pass through the through holes allowing the upper shield plate to lock on the lower shield plate. Accordingly, the upper insulator body placed on the lower insulator body to form the card connector.
In the card connector as described above, the two shield plates are superposed on each other by the screws passing through the through holes of the standing foots. However, the standing foots are designed in a narrow and long shape, it is hard to place one standing foot rightly overlapping on the other. Therefore, in assembly, the screws may be in such condition that they pass through the through holes of the standing foots on the upper metal shield, but can not rightly go into the through holes of the lower metal shield. In addition, both of the shield plate are designed with a pair of standing foots, not only need a complicate module of the shield, but also use more metal material.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving these various problems.